


Sticks of Love

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Implied SyoTokiRen, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: To Cecil, this was quite the bizarre love confession.Yet, it still worked in the end.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Mikaze Ai, Camus/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sticks of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Pocky Day and I wanna celebrate it with this.
> 
> It’s AiCeci because I felt like that today.
> 
> Also, they’re cute and I wanted them to be awkward but in the cute way.
> 
> This is pretty bad, but I like it because it made me feel good.

“What was that?”

Camus jumps slightly at Cecil’s sudden question. “Oh, Aijima. You’re—“ He cuts himself off. “Were you watching?”

“Yeah.” Cecil leans in towards Camus. “What was that thing you and Natsuki did?”

Camus’ expression remains stone-faced. “It’s nothing really that special.”

“You’re still thinking about it though.”

“That’s because you’re bringing it up.”

“But it just happened.”

“And why should that matter?”

“You’re blushing a lot.”

Camus quickly turns away. “No, I am not.”

“Yes you are.” Cecil smirks.

“No, I am not!!”

“Okay, fine.” Cecil moves in front of Camus. “I just wanna know what you and Natsuki were just doing, that’s all.”

Camus meets Cecil’s eyes and sighs. “Alright then.” He regains his composure. “You do know what today is, correct?”

“November 11?”

“Yes. It’s also known as Pocky Day.”

Cecil tilts his head to the side. “Why?”

Camus raises an eyebrow. “November 11.”

Cecil stares out for a moment until he catches the realization. “Oh!! The number one look like Pocky sticks, right?”

“Exactly.” Camus pulls one out of his box. “I wasn’t expecting Shinom—“

“You can call him Natsuki around me, Camus.” Cecil smirks again. “I know you like him.”

“Wha—“

“I also know about your relationship.” Cecil pats Camus on the head. “My darwing deaw shenpai hash wearnyed how to wuv~!!”

Camus begins to blush again. “Why you little. . .” He lets out a huff. “I wasn’t expecting Natsuki to agree to play it. Usually, he’d be the one to initiate things, but I felt compelled to confront him first.”

“And then he kissed you?”

“Not yet, Aijima!”

“Okay, okay. Geez.” Cecil takes a step back.

“So, I came up to him with a pocky in my mouth like this.” Camus gives a short demonstration. “I didn’t say anything, but he immediately knew what I was going for.”

“And then he kissed you??”

“We’re almost at that point.”

“owo”

“He bit onto the other end, accepting the challenge.”

“It’s a challenge?”

“Yes, surprisingly.” Camus continues with, “We each took a turn, taking a bite and getting closer to the midpoint. When there was barely any left and our lips were almost touching—“

“You internally freaked out even though it was your turn because your lips were so close and you wanted to kiss Natsuki so badly but you were too scared to do it so Natsuki took the opportunity and took the remaining space left which resulted in him finally kissing you???”

Camus stares at Cecil’s disturbingly excited expression. “Y-Yes. . .”

“Yes!!” Cecil throws his hands up into the air as he spins around. “I now know the reason why you kissed!”

“It’s nothing to be excited abo—“

“Camus, you don’t understand.” Cecil puts his hands on Camus’ shoulders. “This is revolutionary in me finding out more ways to telling someone ‘I love you’.”

Camus looks at Cecil with his resting bitch face for a moment before a small smile appears. “If you think that’s such a good method, why don’t you try it?”

“Wh-What?!” Cecil lets go and backs up. “No way! No way!! I can’t do that!”

“And why not? It’s Pocky Day. Don’t you want to play this little game with your love?”

“Yeah, I do! But, I don’t know if Ai-senpai would understand that!”

“Oh, trust me, he knows about it,” Camus says in a nonchalant manner.

“Wh-What?”

“A fan almost got him to kiss her at a meet-n-greet we had last year using this method. It wasn’t until Kotobuki stopped them that he didn’t understand what was going on.” Camus takes a bite of another Pocky. “He and Kurosaki had to explain it to him and indirectly to me.”

“Oh, I see.”

Camus gives Cecil a pocky. “Here, if you ever get the courage to do it with Mikaze.” He puts on a sly smile. “Maybe I’ll try to catch you both as well.”

“Camus!!!”

~~~~~

Cecil nervously looks around. The pocky Camus gave to him is still in his trembling hands. Ai is right in his sight, but he’s distracted at the moment. He, Natsuki, and Syo seem to be having a fun conversation. Oh God, he’s so pretty when he smiles. Cecil can feel his heart pounding like like a drum solo in a rock song that ends with the grand hit of the cymbal.

“Hey, Syo-chan!” he can hear Natsuki say. “Who are you going to spend Pocky Day with?”

“Huh?” Syo’s tone is in a quite defensive manner. “Why does it matter?”

“Well, I wanna know if you’re gonna be playing the game with Tokiya-kun or Ren-kun!!”

Syo sputters a bit. “N-Natsuki!!”

“The game?” Ai asks.

“You know, the Pocky Game!” Natsuki reminds him. “The thing you almost did on live camera with a fan before Rei-chan-senpai stopped you two?”

Ai stares at Natsuki for a short moment. “Oh. I see now. That is a game?”

“Yep! It’s usually with two people, but it’s more fun when it’s with someone you love~” Natsuki clasps his hands together. “Aaaaahh~ I just loved seeing Myu-chan’s face when we were so close to kissing!”

Syo and Ai stare at Natsuki who’s now in his own world. “I’ll. . .” Syo pushes Natsuki aside. “I’ll just take him back to our dorm.”

“I hope you, Tokiya, and Ren enjoy Pocky Day together,” Ai says to Syo as he and Natsuki leave.

“Sh-Shut up!!”

Cecil moves from his spot against the wall and makes his way towards Ai. His heart is still pounding. ‘_Don’t mess up. Don’t mess up. Don’t mess up. Don’t mess up!!_’

Ai turns around. “Oh, Cecil. Hello.”

“Gyak!!” Cecil stops in his tracks. “U-Um, Ai-senpai! Hi!!”

“How are you today?”

“I’m, uh, doing fine.”

Ai nods. His eyes move down to Cecil’s hands. “Is that a pocky stick?”

“Huh? Oh, um, yeah!” Cecil holds it up. “Camus gave it to me. He said to share it with someone special.”

“And who is that ‘someone special’?”

Cecil’s cheeks are fuming with heat. It seems that Ai hasn’t exactly gotten the message yet. He’s so adorable when he partially clueless.

“It’s actually. . .” Cecil couldn’t find the words to say. Instead, he just puts the pocky stick in between his lips.

Ai looks at Cecil, slowly understanding what he’s getting at. “Oh. It’s me, isn’t it?” Cecil nods. Ai’s cheeks grow a light pink. “Ah, okay then.” He leans forward. “I guess we shall play.” He takes a hold of the opposite end, staring straight into Cecil’s eyes. He could get lost in them so easily. Cecil nervously shifts himself forward, not breaking that eye contact with Ai.

The two continue taking turns getting closer and closer until there is barely any of the stick left in between their lips. Cecil can feel his entire body shaking. He wants to take this moment, but it’s too much for him. He’s beginning to freak out. He’s freaking out.

Ai takes notice of this quickly. So, he decides to finish it. With one more move, he closes his eyes and takes the remaining piece.

Cecil’s eyes widen as he feels Ai’s smooth soft lips on his. His heart isn’t pounding anymore; it’s fluttering. He closes his eyes as his arms find themselves wrapping around Ai’s neck. He feels Ai move his arms around his waist as he pulls the two of them closer together. Cecil didn’t think he’d fall any more in love with him, but he just did.

When the two break the kiss, they are surrounded with silence. Ai gives Cecil a small smile followed by a small peck on the nose. “I guess I won.”

“You sure did.”

Silence yet again.

“Your lips are nice,” Ai says.

“Th-Thanks, yours too.”

Ai’s hands move to Cecil’s. “Does. . . Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Um. . . I think so.”

“Are we?”

“Yeah, I think we are now.”

Ai looks around a bit, then meets eyes with Cecil again. “Do you like me?”

“Yeah, I do.” Cecil gets closer. “Do you like me, Ai?”

“I. . .” Ai gives Cecil another kiss. “Oh, um, my apologies.”

“No, don’t.” Cecil laughs. “I’m taking that as a ‘yes’. Is it a yes?”

“I think— Um— Y-Yes. It’s a yes.”

They continue to stare at each other, hand in hand. Taking in awkward conversation after another, but neither seems to mind. It was a sudden realization of love, but it feels right for them.

What a strange day that was.


End file.
